Wedding Planner
by speedo fannypacker
Summary: Kiba's wedding is in two days and Hinata is missing a bridesmaid! It's a good thing they decided to confront Sasuke about it...right?


"Okay so I have Shino being the best man…but I really think Naruto deserves the position too," Kiba pondered as he paced around the room. It was two days until his wedding with Hinata and he still hadn't figured out all the positions. "What do you think Hinata?"

"I think Shino is a good choice, Kiba," Hinata answered.

"I know that! But Naruto is such a great friend too…Oh woe is me!" Kiba threw his hand in the air currently distressed.

"Maybe we should choose Naruto then?" Hinata asked trying to calm her fiancée down.

"Won't that hurt Shino's feelings!" Kiba said.

"I doubt that will happen," Hinata said skeptically.

"But we've known him since we were twelve!"

"You've known Naruto longer…" Hinata tried.

"That's true!" Kiba agreed, "Naruto it is!" he pulled out his handy dandy notebook and wrote down Naruto's name next to the best man spot. "But where to put Shino?" he tapped his pen against his chin.

"Minister, perhaps?" Hinata tried.

"It's hard enough to get Shino to say two sentences I doubt he'll want to stand up there for hours reciting things," Kiba told her.

"You're right…" Hinata trailed off thinking about what else Shino could do. "Ring bearer?"

"That works! He'll just have to walk down the aisle and not say anything at all!" Kiba flipped open his notebook and added Shino. "What about you Hinata? Who are your bridesmaids?"

"Oh…I thought about just having Ino and Sakura," Hinata replied.

"Having Ino is a good idea since we went to her wedding…I don't know about Sakura…but it's your choice! And you might want to have just one more, maybe?" Kiba suggested.

"Yes, I thought about that too but I couldn't think of anybody else who could fill the job," Hinata confessed.

"Tenten?" Kiba tried.

"She's out on a mission this week," Hinata sighed.

"We could always get one of the guys to fill in as a bridesmaid?" Kiba grinned.

"I don't think any of them would even consider that job," Hinata smiled.

"You never know until you try!" Kiba picked up the phone and dialed Sasuke's number. When he didn't pick up, Kiba decided that it would be better to confront him in person so he and Hinata marched off to Sasuke's house. Well, Kiba marched, Hinata just trailed behind him.

"I think you should knock…I'll hide in this bush!" Kiba said ingeniously…or what he thought was ingenious.

"Kiba…I really don't think you need to do that," Hinata walked over to the bush Kiba was currently lodged into. "They won't mind you, really."

"Yes they will!" Kiba insisted, "I can smell it!"

"Honestly…" Hinata sighed as she pushed the door bell.

"Oh, Hinata! What a pleasant surprise," Ino welcomed Hinata with open arms, "but where is Kiba? Isn't your wedding in two days?" she asked.

"Yes…well…that's kind of what we came here to ask…" Hinata couldn't bear to tell Ino what it was exactly the Kiba wanted Sasuke to do. It was a good thing Kiba decided that at the very moment he would pop out of the bushes and surprise Ino and Hinata half to death.

Ino screamed, which caused Sasuke to come barreling out of the house, after all when you've had you entire clan destroyed you get a bit over protective, "Oh my god, Kiba! You just took ten years off my life!"

Hinata could only stand there with her hand on her chest panting.

"Oh. Uh sorry about that," Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Sasuke was still holding onto Ino as if Kiba was going to jump her.

"Uchiha Sasuke! You are cordially invited to be one of Hinata's wonderful bridesmaids!" Kiba said not missing a beat. Unfortunately, he only got blank stares from the couple in front of him.

"…You DO know that I'm a GUY don't you?" Sasuke finally said.

"Of course! But you're a _pretty_ guy, so therefore you qualify for Hinata's bridesmaid position!" Kiba said as if it were natural for him to compliment other men about how feminine they looked.

"Kiba…" Hinata tugged on his shirt.

"Not now Hinata! We have to set up Sasuke's outfit…I was thinking long silky purple gown…what do you think, Ino?" Kiba drew a sloppy picture of a floor length gown and showed it to her.

"I…well…um…" Ino glanced back and forth between Kiba's eager face and Sasuke's glare. Finally, she grabbed Hinata and pulled her into a secluded room.

"Hinata, please control your husband!" Ino insisted.

"I'm sorry Ino," Hinata looked at the ground, "once Kiba has his mind set on something I don't think he's going to stop until he accomplishes it." She admitted.

"But I have to admit, Sasuke in a dress is kind of hysterical…" Ino let out a snort and covered her mouth; she looked around to see if her husband saw her.

"You two okay in there?" Kiba poked his head into the room, "I think Sasuke is just about ready to agree!"

"What? Where in the world did you come to that conclusion!" they heard Sasuke's outraged voice somewhere in the background.

"How dare you deny my wife the only favor she's ever going to ask you!" Kiba shouted back and stomped his foot. What he didn't know is that it was actually him asking the favor not Hinata, he'll figure it out sooner or later.

"Kiba it's okay, really!" Hinata grabbed his hand.

"It is certainly not!" Kiba whined.

Ino could only stand there amused, she finally decided to intervene, "You guys, I really think we should sit down and talk about this," she ushered everybody into the living room and busied herself with making tea.

"If you won't be a bridesmaid the least you could do is be a flower girl," Kiba reasoned.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a GUY!" Sasuke said for the second time that day.

"We are all well aware of that!" Kiba continued to irk the crap out of Sasuke.

"Kiba…I'm sure Sasuke would be happy to fill in another position," Hinata tried calming her husband.

Ino sent Hinata a grateful look, "Yes, I'm sure we could get somebody else that is a WOMAN to do the flowering girl-ing and bridesmaid-ing, you have a lot of relatives right Kiba?"

"No! Those two jobs are for people that are close to us, Ino you've already been chosen as a bridesmaid, but Sasuke you have no job," Kiba pulled out his handy dandy notebook and showed them.

"I'm perfectly fine with doing nothing," Sasuke said.

"Unacceptable! You must do SOMETHING!" Kiba stood up.

"He really doesn't, Kiba," Hinata grabbed Kiba and sat him back down.

"Why bridesmaid though?" Sasuke was about to snap.

"Hinata needs more!" Kiba told them.

"It's really okay, I honestly don't need more," Hinata gave them a pleading look.

"Nonsense! You should have at least three! That's the minimum!"

"It really doesn't matter…"

"Why bridesmaid!"

"Anybody want tea?"

"Yo guys!" Naruto popped out of no where.

"Naruto!" everybody shouted and clutched onto their hearts.

"Haven't I told you to use the door bell!" Sasuke glared at him.

"Your door was open so I let myself in," Naruto grinned.

"You're still supposed to knock, Naruto," Ino sighed.

"Did you guys know that Sakura and I are getting married soon?" Naruto told them irrelevantly.

"I can't believe you are marrying HER," Sasuke said spitefully.

"Are you insulting my wife!" Naruto held his fist up.

"Hello! I believe we were talking about Sasuke being Hinata's bridesmaid!" Kiba shouted because he decided he wanted to be an attention whore.

"You're going to be a bridesmaid?" Naruto cracked up.

"How many times do I have to tell you Kiba I'm NOT being a bridesmaid!" Sasuke clenched the tea cup he was holding so tightly it cracked and spilled tea all over Ino's nice white carpet.

"You're being a bridesmaid and that's FINAL!" Kiba raised his voice.

"You are acting like a 5 year old! I refuse to be a bridesmaid!" Sasuke whipped his hand on his pants.

"My carpet!" Ino wailed as she tried desperately to dab the stain.

"I'll um…go get the paper towels," Hinata rushed off to the kitchen.

"Sasuke you are so being the bridesmaid at my wedding!" Naruto clapped him on the shoulder.

"Isn't that for Sakura to decide?" Ino asked.

"Yup! Hey Sakura! You can come in now!" Naruto beckoned at the door with his hand.

"Hi guys!" Sakura walked in.

"Have you been standing outside the door the ENTIRE time!" Everybody shouted exasperatedly for the exception of Naruto and Kiba.

"I knew she was there," Kiba said offended that nobody even bothered to ask him if he smelled her or not. Everybody decided to ignore him since Kiba was being a whiny kid. They all turned their attention back to Naruto and Sakura.

"What do you think, Sakura? Sasuke being one of your bridesmaids?" Naruto nudged her with his elbow.

"I think it's a great idea!" Sakura smirked receiving an evil glare from Ino.

"Then it's settled! Sasuke you are now Hinata AND Sakura's bridesmaids!" Kiba wrote down Sasuke on his book.

"Don't I even get a say in this!" Sasuke switched on his Sharingan.

"Of course not!" Kiba said casually.

"Fine then! If I'm your bridesmaid Naruto then that means Sakura is going to be Kiba and Hinata's ring bearer!" Sasuke spat out.

"Deal!" Naruto held out his hand.

Sakura could only stand there with a betrayed look on her face. Then she walked over and bitch slapped Naruto as hard as she possibly could.

"Hold on hold on! Sakura can't be our ring bearer; Shino has already taken that job!" Kiba waved his notebook around. But nobody paid any attention to him, which kind of ticked him off.

"Too bad! Sakura is now your official ring bearer. AND she is showing up wearing a fake mustache, boxers, and a STAINED wife beater!" everybody stared at Sasuke like he was crazy.

"Ugh! Fine then that means Hinata is now officially our best man and she has to wear a green jump suit with a fake beard!" Sakura countered.

"What?" Hinata asked confusedly since she just entered the room.

"How dare you ask my wife to do something so ludicrous!" Kiba asked.

"You're the one that started this Kiba!" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I thought Sasuke was going to be the best man…" Naruto trailed off.

"Naruto. Shut up." Sakura stood on his foot.

"Fine then! Naruto! You are now our minister and you showing up either dressed up as MC Hammer or in a halter top dress with fish net stockings! You take your pick!" Kiba decided to add gas to a fire.

"What!" Naruto looked around for back up but all he got was amused stares, "Kiba!" he was about to strangle Kiba, "You are now our flower girl and you have to wear a bustier with a garter belt to our wedding!"

"Eww!" everybody chimed in at the same time.

"Can we please just stop this!" Ino screamed silencing everybody.

"Yeah…alright," Sakura agreed.

"Fine," Kiba said grumbled.

"That's a good idea.." an expression of relief spread upon Hinata's face.

"Hmph," Sasuke and Naruto both said at the same time.

"But Sasuke's still being our bridesmaid!"

"KIBA!"


End file.
